


Tale of a fishing pond

by Serkkiit



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Short One Shot, This is all around the fishing pond
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-05 18:17:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20493173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serkkiit/pseuds/Serkkiit
Summary: The fishing pond know of many things. People gather around it and it see relationship blooms, it hears of people's worries.It is simply a peaceful place to gather.---One shots that may be very shorts.-Additional infos in author notes for each shot.





	1. A teacher and their gatekeeper

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> I'm not one for writing, especially not fanfiction. Fear of making characters ooc really push me to walk FAR away from writing anything fandom related. But the idea of a bunch of events around a singular location striked me as creative. I'm sorry if the writing is bad or if there is a lot of errors. I'm but a mere french folk trynna dip slowly in fandom stuffs.

Byleth was known for their fishing anthic. Specially their ritual midnight fishing, the peace of the night hours making them more at ease. They were sitting at the dock, a fishing rod in hand humming to themselves.

It caught the attention of someone who approached the enigmatic teacher, hesitant with every step taken. “Good evening, teacher! Do you need a report over the fish?” The gatekeeper asked, Byleth couldn’t help the faint smile that painted itself.

“Evening to you. Yes, please report the current state of the pond for me.” With no more hesitation, the gatekeeper sat down next to the teacher. “Very well! There was a sighting of Fodlandy, however there seems to be barely any Caledonian Grayfish. So it may be wise to not fish those for a while. However, the Bullhead has been quite dominant and should be your main fishing priority.”

Byleth hummed as they took back their line to change the bait. If the Bullhead was the most dominant, they will indeed prioritize fishing them. They sat in silence, making the gatekeeper shift ever so slightly in place. “Gatekeeper.”, “Y-yes teacher?”

“Can you report to me the state of the market?” Byleth glanced at the man in armor who smiled at them. “Of course teacher, for you I’d report anything.”

A small pause before he started his report. Byleth could listen endlessly to him, his enthusiasm, cheery smile, they had been drawn to the gatekeeper for this joyful personality. “Teacher? Are you okay?”, “Yes, sorry. I was merely lost in thoughts for a moment.”

They felt a hand on their shoulder, the gatekeeper acquiring their entire attention. “Teacher, if this is not too.. Strange. You can tell me anything. You have been there for me since your first day at the academy.” He took a shaky breath, Byleth could see is clearly despite his trial of remaining unfazed by his own emotions. “You are the first teacher-- No the first person, here at the monastery, that genuinely ask me for reports. I really value your company and so.. If it’s not too much to ask, please entrust me with any worries you may have.”

Before Byleth could reply, the line was pulled and they immediately rose up. The gatekeeper did much of the same, encouraging Byleth as they tried to pull out the fish from the pond. It was definitely a large fish as the teacher seemed to struggle a bit. With no hesitation, under the amazed eyes of the gatekeeper, they pulled hard enough on the rod to force the fish to surrender, constant and unfaltering concentration. The solder could not help but praise them. “Congratulation teacher! That is a nice catch.”, “Gatekeeper.”

The man immediately stiffened at the sudden interruption, earning a light chuckles from the teacher. “I would.. Gladly tell you of my worries, so please keep making reports to me.” A large smile appeared on the armored man, providing a warm feeling in the enigmatic teacher sitting back down. “I gladly will, teacher.”

“Thank you. Please report to me the shops to be open tomorrow at the market.”

At their arrival at the monastery, Byleth felt mostly out of touch with every things and overwhelmed at most moments. Meeting the gatekeeper really has been a highlight of their time here. They hoped to share many more memories with them as they fished, listening to the gatekeeper's detailed reports.


	2. Night shelter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lorenz has been going on a night walk every night since the begining of fall, he noticed Marianne often sneaking out with foods and a blanket. Upon following her and seeing her night activity, he decided that with winter coming up, he should provide her with some tea to help her stay warm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think Lorenz doesn't get enough appreciation. So here's a small Lorenz and Marianne shot! Mostly because I really love the support between those two.

It was mid fall, Marianne had the habit of coming out every other night to feed the stray dogs and cats roaming the monastery. She knew the cats could hunt fish, but she felt more at ease knowing they had an assured source of food. Night was the best moment of the day to feed them, it was quiet and the ones who are more feral feel more at ease to approach.

For as long as she’s been at the monastery, Marianne had made it her priority to socialise any feral cats and dogs, along with taking care of the horses at the stable, she felt more at ease around the critters. She noticed a dog and a cat cuddling together to keep warm, she had a blanket she took with her to keep herself warm during the chilly nights and decided they needed it more than she did. With a smile, the lady took off the blanket from her shoulder and placed it on the two friends keeping warm on the ground. The other stray dogs and cats gathered up to sleep on it. A light chuckle escaped her at the sight of them dog-pilling on the blanket.

“Well, it is rare to hear you sound so happy.” The voice was sudain and Marianne quickly turned around. “Lorenz? What.. WHat are you doing here..?”, “Oh, nothing. Just taking a walk around. With a tea pot and some cups. Would you do me the honor of allowing me to join you?”  
Marianne took a deep breath before answering. “I-I’m sorry. I think it, we should head back to sleep.”, ''Nonsense. I had seen you snuck out of your room multiple times during my night walk, the nights are getting cold and I insist you take a warm cup of tea to keep yourself warm. Will you genuinely refuse the offer of a noble?,” the purple haired man glanced at the blanket, “Plus, you offered your only source of warmth to a good cause.”

Reluctantly, she accepted the offer and they both sat down, Lorenz clearly grimaced at the idea of placing his tea pot on the ground but did so regardless. “You, I could have used my handkerchief so you could had placed it on top..” The noble sighed. “No, who do you think I am? I wouldn’t stood so low as to request your input over my own personal disdain.” Her reply was a quiet ‘okay..’ before she started to sip at the tea. Lorenz was right and the tea definitely provided heat, not only that it was delicious.

“So you’ve been sneaking out almost every night to take care of the stray?”, “Y-yes. Uhm. I have also been.. Doing some socialisation with the feral ones. Soon, they will be able to find a forever home. I’m looking forward to them being happy.” Lorenz glanced at her and upon seeing her smile, he couldn’t help but smile as well. “You should smile more often. You truly are beautiful with joy radiating from you.”, “Even if I’m uhm absolutely bland?”, Excuse me? You are far from bland, Marianne, don’t degrade yourself like such. You’re beautiful as you are, your heart is golden with love and compassion for the critters-”, “Animals, they are animals Lorenz.”, “Yes, animals. Clearly, there is more to you than outer beauty and you aren’t far from pretty despite what you may think.”

They stayed in silence, one of the dogs decided to walk up to Marianne and cuddle next to her as she patted them gently. “Your tea is delicious, what is it?”, “It’s a special mix of lavender and roses. I have added some spice in it to tone down the lavender as it can be quite strong.”, “I see, it’s very calming.”

For once, Marianne took a good look at Lorenz and couldn’t help but feel grateful for his genuine intention. He most likely noticed her staring as he offered more tea and she happily accepted. Both enjoying the few moments left of the night before heading to their respective rooms, agreeing to meet again next week to drink tea and help the stray animals.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to suggest ships or ask for a longer one shot!


End file.
